Pyrates story
The Pyrates story is the story that ties in to the products. Story LORD PYRATE'S WILL Faraway, hundreds of years ago, on island-sprinkled seas, greed, guts, and crookedness ruled. The Lord Pyrate lay on his deathbed, arranging disbursement of his wealth. The proclamation was simple; that his riches be strewn across the seven seas so that no one person should ever equal him. This announcement spread like wild fire through throngs of eager and lawless adventurers... But something went terribly amiss; the Lord Pyrate, along with every soul charged with dispersing it mysteriously disappeared... :Note: The Lord Pyrate placed upon the treasure a curse that would turn his crew into skeletons if they touched it. It is rumored that the Lord Pyrate's final resting place was on Treasure Island, while some say he disappeared on his ship. The quest begins casts of thirsty adventurers immediately gathered on massive ships and sailed into the bleary horizon. The hunt was on, every limey for himself! Alliances between Pyrates came and went like barbaric typhoons... The Privateers were on one ship sponsored by the king himself, sipping from silver flasks, showing off their badges and certificates. On another ship, rogue Sea Marauders craftily plotted their chances, vowing not to be outdone this time around... Also heading towards the bounty was a resurrected ghost ship said to belong to the dodgy Skeleton Crew. At the thought of this mysterious bunch, many a sailor rattled with fear, spat and dismissed them as tricks to outwit them to the treasure. Dreams of bliss fueled all the ships. After raiding the Lord Pyrate's tomb at the Battle for Treasure Island, only two mysterious spyglasses were found - Sea Marauders and Privateers each lay claim to one, an unexpected twist and the beginning of a long and exciting adventure. :Note: Sometime during this chapter, the Sea Marauders used the Vault of Transformation to lift the curse off of a skeleton and assumed that Smuggler's Fort was the location of the treasure (in reality, it was not) and then were attacked by Dread Eye's Phantom. Also, the treasure on Treasure Island was only the Lord Pyrate's special treasure, not the Treasure of the Lord Pyrate everybody was seeking. Letter from the Lord Pyrate Along with the two spyglasses, was a half burnt papyrus with worms crawling from it and blood-scribbled words that read as follows: Lord Pyrate to He whom holds this piece of parchment. Greetings! I am dead, but my spirit is forever prowling, my eyes locked on He who seeks to profit from MY bounty. Be forewarned; finding it shan't be easy. My ghostly rascals, riding the elusive Dread Eye's Phantom, possess an expository Letter of Marque and will faithfully hinder your quest. Caution: Those with determination of steel and eyes beyond their heads shall retrieve clues to everlasting bliss...Your Winess, Lord Pyrate. Imagine the uproar - cutlasses and daggers, muskets and pistols, cannons and boisterous merrymaking till the wee hours! The race to the LIGHTHOUSE Neither the Sea Marauders nor the Privateers could contain their excitement. The following morning, the Skeleton Crew's ghostly Dread Eye's Phantom was stormed! Many crushed in that fierce melee, but in the end, the Privateers prevailed, snatching the Letter of Marque but losing their captain Admiral Blue Beard, whom the ship's hull swallowed. (Shhh...in due time, he is to be resurrected as Ghoulugger) Note on the Letter of Marque The Letter of Marque served in actuality as a map - a document flushed with hints for procuring the Lord Pyrate's riches. It detailed the fastest course to a ring of skull-shaped islands on which further evidence awaited. It was said that these islands gleam in the distant hot sun, jutting like platinum and gold. The letter also outlined how to use the spyglasses: To be employed at a particular place, the exact day and upon the very hour, only then shall the point of an abandoned Lighthouse be revealed. That the Privateers held this vital document angered the Skeleton Crew to such a degree, they convulsed deliriously. Hoping to wreak havoc and prevent the Privateers and Sea Marauders from getting the treasure, a deceitful partnership was sealed between the Skeleton Crew and Lost Souls - even ghostlier creatures emerged from the dungeons of Dread Eye's Phantom. Together, they concocted a plan to trail the Privateers all the way to the Lighthouse! :Note: The Lost Souls are the ghosts of the victims of the Phantom's hull. The birth of Buccaneers On Captain Cutlass' Stormstalker, the bitter mood escalated into full-fledged brawls between Sea Marauders. The captain was furious - aghast the Lord Pyrate's treasure had not been found, that the Skeleton Crew still terrorized the sea, and that the spyglass was worth scrap without the Letter of Marque detailing its use. Frustrated, one bold crewman named Scathe mutinied, forming a rebel group named the Buccaneers. Alas, the newly founded Buccaneers were defeated and exiled. They regrouped to explore undiscovered naval territories in the Far East. Yonder, they amassed enough stuff to rewhip an old Sea Marauders' ship into a slick, aggressive fighter named Admiral Scathe's Predator. The Buccaneers then vowed to hunt Sea Marauders, execute ruthless revenge and reclaim the honor of being fearless Pyrates. On their way back into the thick of action, the Buccaneers learned they were close to Skull Haven, a mystical area of skull-shaped islands. At Skull Haven, they crossed paths with the Privateers. After a brief skirmish, it was agreed that they proceed as one - the Privateers needed a fast ship and the Buccaneers wished to disgrace the Sea Marauders and perhaps discover what the Privateers were truly up to. A castaway's story Years ago, a Sea Marauders crewman, sick and tired of everlasting internal squabbles, threw himself into the ocean. After living as a castaway on a remote island and surviving the frequent feasts of a horrific crab-like creature, the Lost Souls and Skeleton Crew found the castaway adrift on the ocean and rescued him. In exchange for his life, the old man defected to this unholy alliance of ghosts and skeletons. One evening, in a debaucherous stupor, the old man recited the following: Upon a pedestal, the Letter of Marque was handed to the Lord Pyrate himself. The letter stipulated his crew scavenge valuables and eliminate all persons encountered during mission. Tragically, a giant shark swallowed the crew from their raft. The only thing surviving is that Letter of Marque - stashed in a floating bottle. When it resurfaces, it will be the encrypted instructions of where to find monumental fortune will be discovered... The Lost Souls and Skeleton Crew scoffed this foolish regurgitation, shouting at the old man that they already had the Letter of Marque, that they had figured its secrets, and that they were the crew entrusted by the Lord Pyrate with protecting the treasure! The Lost Souls and Skeleton Crew scoffed this foolish regurgitation, shouting at the old man that they already had the Letter of Marque, that they had figured its secrets, and that they were the crew entrusted by the Lord Pyrate with protecting the treasure! The old man's eyes widened, he now knew for sure; he was a direct heir of the Lord Pyrate and his family honor was threatened. Nonetheless, this old man's account renewed the Skeleton Crew's vigor to choke Sea Marauders and Privateers at all costs. Little suspecting, that one day, the old man would come in handy. :Note: An error in the story in the form of repetition is present. Sea battle unleashed! Across every ship's bow, danger lurked; law and order were traitors of the sea, and survival a luxury few enjoyed. After many storms and raucous anticipation, much to their sheer disgust and uncontrollable fury, all crews reached the Lighthouse at the very same moment. Cannonballs shook the silent sky. Sailors could be heard screaming into the ocean. Swashbuckling men wailed and cursed through confusion's reign. Every member of the Lost Souls turned on the Skeleton Crew - drowning all alliances in the crashing waters of the craggy shoreline. The battle awakened a great leviathan from beneath the rocks - a sea serpent so horrific, so eager to defend its coastal lair, that many a sailor met their fate that very instant. Yet, in the midst of all the terror, the militaristic Privateers captured this strategic position. Their crewman reached the top of the Lighthouse and illuminated its spotlight. The searing white light burned through the Lost Souls and sent the serpent back into the deep. The lost fortune The Privateers had established their new base, the Sea Marauders and Buccaneers were repelled from the skirmish, but the Skeleton Crew mysteriously set sail towards something, gleaming on the horizon - for when the spotlight shone, a volcanic island was revealed. The old Sea Marauder who had stayed with the Skeleton Crew gasped. His eyes widened as he realized that he was headed back to the very isle that was his prison. What new adventures and magnificent lost fortunes await the Pyrates? To be continued.... Post-The lost fortune It is not completely said what happened after that, but there is selected information from the sets that explains the beginning of the Pyrates Lost Fortune battle. *The Sea Marauders send out four crewmen to get the treasure. *The Privateers send out three men that plan to betray their crew. *The Buccaneers send out five men. *The Skeleton Crew are betrayed by Captain Brine *Three Castaways are discovered, one is rescued by the Marauders. *Crabster, a being similar to Razorscales is discovered. *The Buccaneers currently hold the treasure on their fort on Treasure Island. Source http://www.megabrands.com/en/kids/pyrates/story.php Category:Products